I'm In Love With Weasley's Dad!
by chocolate-freak
Summary: A funny spin off of the song 'Stacy's Mom' by Fountains of Wayne. Slash, though, not for little kiddies. Yee hee hee!!! It's been reposted, much better now.


Weasley's Dad  
  
A spin off of the song 'Stacy's Mom' by Fountains of Wayne'. Ron and Draco are slash partners and Draco think's Ron's the best....until he sees Ron's dad one day and Draco breaks out into song.  
  
by chocolate-freak  
  
[Setting: The Burrow. Malfoy has just woken up from spending the night. He and Ron are sitting at the kitchen table, eating scrambled eggs with Ginny when Arthur Weasley walks in and Draco is stunned by his awesome beauty, which could only be compare to a red-headed veela. For poor Draco is a queer.]  
  
Ron- Drakie, deary? Are you all right?  
  
Draco- *stares open-mouthed at Mr. Weasley and drops his fork by accident* Is that an ANGEL?  
  
Ron- No, it's just my dad.  
  
Draco- He's wonderful.  
  
Ron- He's not a bad father, I geuss.  
  
Draco- No....not in that sense..... *suddenly pulls his pajamas off and has a sparkly skin tight tux on and a set of drums. He begins to play a swank little tune right there at the kitchen table.*  
  
Millions of Draco Fan Girls (DFG's): WOOOOO HOOOOOO!  
  
Ginny: *stares as Draco begins to sing*  
  
Draco- *singing* Weasley's Dad, has got it goin on  
  
Weasley's Dad, has got it goin on  
  
Weasley's Dad, has got it goin on  
  
Weasley's Dad, has got it goin on  
  
Ronnie can I come over  
  
After school (after school)  
  
We can hang out with your sis and the ghoul (with the ghoul)   
  
Did your dad get back from his business trip (business trip)  
  
Is he there?  
  
Or is he tryin to give me the slip (give me the slip)  
  
You know I'm not the little Slytherin that I used to be  
  
I'm all grown up  
  
Now Ronnie can't you see!?  
  
Weasley's dad, has got it goin on  
  
He's all I want, and I've waited for so long  
  
Ronnie can't ya see? You're not yaoi enough for me  
  
I know it might be bad but,  
  
I'm in love with Weasley's dad  
  
Weasley's dad, has got it goin on  
  
Weasley's dad, has got it goin on  
  
Ronnie do you remember   
  
when I de-gnomed your lawn (de-gnomed your lawn)  
  
Your dad came out  
  
With just a robe on (robe on)  
  
I could tell he liked me  
  
From the way he stared (way he stared)  
  
And the way he said "Ya missed a gnome over there" (gnome over there)  
  
And I know that you think its just a fantasy  
  
But since Percy walked out your dad could use a guy like me  
  
Weasley's dad, has got it goin on  
  
He's all I want and I've waited for so long  
  
Ronnie can't ya see?  
  
You're not yaoi enough for me  
  
I know it may be bad but,  
  
I'm in love with Weasley's dad  
  
Weasley's dad has got it goin on (hes got it goin on)  
  
He's all I want and I've waited for so long  
  
Ronnie can't ya see, You're not yaoi enough for me  
  
I know it might be bad, I'm in love with-  
  
Weasley's dad, ah-oh-ah-oh  
  
I'm in love with-  
  
Weasley's dad, ah-oh-ah-oh  
  
Wait a minute  
  
Ronnie can't ya see?   
  
You're not yaoi enough for me  
  
I know it might be bad but  
  
I'm in love with Weasley's dad!  
  
Ron-*sobbing* Drakie! How could you!  
  
Mr. Weasley- *mouth drops open and he drops a coffee mug*  
  
Draco- *goes and sulks in a corner all angstily* NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!  
  
[Alas, poor Draco is doomed to live out an unloved fluff life. Find out what happens next when Ginny stars in a slut bomb version of 'All I Want For Christmas is Dean'!!!]  
  
This fanfic is dedicated to Gavin, Kimmie, Will_Yum, Dane, Wynne, Laura *poke*, KareBear, KellBell, Issa, Cassie, Rach, Larry/Lauren/Lola/Issa, Goody2Shoes, Little Nickie/Elvis, Brock, Broc, Austin, C-Dawgie, Schrec, McGrady, Aleya, J-Dawgie, Melissa, J-Puppie, Magster, Abbster, Fuzzie, Cooper, Colton/Colty, Alyzza, Brookie, Shannoness, Ninerz, Daisha, Natalie, Jess, C-Fishie, AshCan, and Travis, who are and will always be an inspiration to me in all things. I love you all!!! From The Wench 


End file.
